Bao:The Last
Uma história escrita por Artyom explicando o porque e como Bao desapareceu do universo Fighters of Destiny, além de mostrar o que houve de verdade com ele. Sinopse Mr.X propõe a Bao a escolha mais importante de sua vida,mas para isso, ele mostrará ao jovem guerreiro o passado oculto que jamais lhe contaram para que ele pudesse escolher com sabedoria seu destino. Essa história se passa depois da saga Soul Calibur, no momento exato que Bao desaparece. História O tempo era de chuva forte com rajadas de trovoadas. A atmosfera era bem forte, dava para sentir que algo inesperado poderia acontecer naquele momento. O mundo é baseado no que você pode oferecer a ele. Não importa o quão bom você seja, nada disso importará se não for o bastante para agradar a todos que estão ao seu redor. Uma reputação é criado com muitos anos de esforço, mas pode cair num mínimo segundo de desleixo. "Não existe nenhuma exceção a essa regra. Tudo é proibido, nada é verdade." - ???? Faye Ling: Senhor os experimento com o vírus-X foram um sucesso. Mr.X: Excelente. Desde que me tornei dono da Abstergo e suas divisões, novos lucros vem surgindo,mas prefiro ficar entre as sombras. Então,você permanecerá sendo meu rosto nessa empresa,Faye Ling. Faye Ling: Certo,senhor X. Para o que você vai precisar do vírus-X? Mr.X: Um vírus que pode destruir cada molécula de um ser pode ser útil no combate a estudantes que se transformam em monstros. Só uma piada para suavizar as coisas. Se preocupe com o seu trabalho,Faye Ling. Eu cuido dos passos para o sucesso. Faye Ling:Desculpe senhor. Vou me retirar. Faye Ling se retirou da sala e deixou Mr.X sozinho até que anoitecesse. Durante aquela noite chuvosa,o poderoso homem de terno estava observando a chuva enfeitar a cidade bizarra e barulhenta,até que um rapaz surge em sua sala. Mr. X: Essa cidade é tão linda quanto o local onde nasci e fui criado. Eu realmente amo este lugar e não quero ir embora. O rapaz nada dizia, sua expressao podia ser traduzida como várias reticências, sem se importar com o que aquele homem de terno dizia. Mr. X: Eu sei. Você não está ouvindo o que digo. Provavelmente vai me atacar, mas peço que me escute. Não sou uma pessoa malvada, eu só quero ter uma vida tranquila e desejo o mesmo para você. Rapaz: Quem é você? E por que me trouxe para cá? Mr. X: Me chame de Mr. X, é um Code nome que adotei neste universo. Rapaz: Neste universo? Mr. X:Eu não sou daqui. Vim de um lugar diferente mas isso não é importante. Meu objetivo é realizar um desejo para você. Rapaz:você é um gênio ou algo assim? Vou querer um ps4 Mr. X: Não, eu não sou um gênio. Eu sou um viajante dimensional. E eu quero te levar para uma dimensao onde você possa ser valorizado da forma que tanto quis e não conseguiu. Rapaz: Por que você me ajudaria? Eu nem te conheço. Mr. X: Porque eu conheço o seu passado. Sei tudo sobre você e estou te dando uma chance de recomeçar uma nova vida em um lugar diferente. Rapaz: Meu passado? Como? Mr. X:Eu vou te contar tudo sobre você e agora você saberá quem é seu amigo, quem é seu inimigo, quem é de confiança e quem merece a morte. Rapaz:Como você sabe sobre o meu passado? Você tem cara que mente. Mr.X: Logo saberá. Bao. Silent Survivor Os anos 80 foram uma época conturbada para o mundo. Um sentimento de ameaça iminente estava se espalhando rapidamente por todo o mundo. Muitos arruaceiros se aproveitavam disso para causar o terror por apenas diversão,mas a verdade era mais assustadora. O mundo estava dividido entre capitalistas e comunistas. Ninguém era confiável,espiões estavam em todo lugar, experimentos aconteciam, pessoas desapareciam, tudo isso podia resultar, na pior das hipóteses, numa guerra nuclear. Antes do período conhecido como guerra fria, a China passou por momentos obscuros, inclusive batalhas contra os japoneses no território chinês, guerras civis até chegar no período da China pós-revolucionária que era uma nação desorganizada, falida e em ruínas. A China se encontrava com muitos problemas, os mais urgentes eram a inflação e a paralisação da produção industrial e rural. Décadas de sofrimento e humilhação, o povo chinês ainda matinha as esperanças por mudanças que melhorassem suas vidas. Ao longo do tempo, a industria e o comércio foram nacionalizados. Os hábitos e costumes tradicionais do povo foram rapidamente alterados. O Estado declarou a educação popular uma obrigatoriedade. A prostituição e o uso de drogas, passaram a ser considerados crimes. A belíssima China sofreu com o impacto do período frio,muitos chineses morreram durante essa época e novos perigos surgiram.Numa China totalmente mudada, como o 65º herdeiro do poder do dragão poderia agir diante de toda essa nova realidade? O tempo era ameno com um céu azul em Xangai. Poucas pessoas andavam na rua,mas havia um homem,aparentemente não era chinês, parecia ser americano, que estava comendo uma sopa de uma lanchonete móvel,enquanto permanecia sentado numa cadeira de madeira. George: Que sopa saborosa. Vendedor: Você é americano,não é? George:O sotaque me entregou? Vendedor: O que um americano faz aqui em Xangai? Você é algum daqueles espiões que veio fazer lavagem cerebral? George:Não,não. Só vim aqui procurar um dragão e aproveitar uma deliciosa sopa. Nada demais. Vendedor: Dragão? O único dragão que conhecemos por essas bandas é aquele garoto ali. O vendedor apontou para a direita, George olhou na direção apontada e viu um jovem adulto bebendo algo enquanto três homens de terno lhe apontavam uma arma. Aquela região de Xangai era famoso pelas atividades de uma mafia chinesa que controlava o ópio e parecia que aquele garoto tinha arranjado algum problema com aqueles gangsters. Rou: Olha o que temos aqui. O dragão de Xangai tomando um suquinho em plano luz do dia. Pao Fei: É Maotai, gē ge. Rou: Eu não sou seu irmão, pivete! Você trouxe muitos problemas para a nossa mafia,chegou a hora do seu fim. Um momento antes de Rou apertar o gatilho, Pao Fei joga seu copo no rosto do gangster e se abaixa,então começou um pequeno tiroteio. Logo em seguida, o jovem prende Rou e seus comparsas numa bolha reflectora,fazendo com que os disparos acertassem eles. George: Aquilo é... George ficou impressionado com as habilidades do garoto, aquele era sem dúvidas a pessoa que estava procurando. Rou ficou gravemente ferido pelos disparos de balas enquanto os outros comparsas haviam morrido,sem ter o que fazer, o gangster fugiu com ódio profundo de Pao Fei. George não esperou nem um momento se quer, colocou o dinheiro na mesa,ao lado de sua sopa e andou na direção do jovem até ficar de frente para ele. George: Eu sou George Williams. Pao Fei: Um americano? Esse sotaque estraga o meu idioma. George: Meu chinês não é dos melhores. Desculpa. Pao Fei: Está esperando uma apresentação minha, gē ge? Só converso com dois tipos de pessoas: Aquelas que pagam meu almoço e aquelas que arrebento.Qual delas você vai ser? George: Gouken me enviou aqui para busca-lo. O mundo vai precisar de você, 65º herdeiro do poder do dragão. Pao Fei: O mundo está mudado,senhor americano. O poder mudou a minha terra. Tradições e costumes foram mortos. Não há lugar para o herdeiro do poder do dragão nesta nova era. Não mais. Naquele momento,aquela cena havia sido congelada,como se o tempo tivesse parado. Foi então que Bao se aproximou de Pao Fei e sentiu algo por aquele homem. Mr.X surgiu logo atrás, pronto para lhe explicar sobre aquilo. Mr.X: Você está dentro de algo chamado Animus. Um dispositivo que te permite ver as lembranças de seus antepassados através do seu próprio código de DNA. Essas memórias são reais e este homem, Pao Fei,é o seu verdadeiro pai. Você é o 66º herdeiro do poder do dragão. Bao: Meu pai? Me disseram que ele me abandonou porque eu nasci num dia amaldiçoado. Disseram que ele não queria pegar nada de ruim por isso me abandonou. Mr.X: E quem te disse isso era de confiança? Bao: Eu não sei... Mr.X: Tudo já estava interligado através do seu passado. Logo você entenderá o que eu estou dizendo,Bao. Bao: Eu quero saber toda a verdade.Por favor continue. O tempo voltou ao normal. Pao Fei deu as costas para George e começou a andar despreocupado com a vida. O americano logo colocou a mão no ombro esquerdo do jovem chinês. George: Um momento amigo. Seu idioma é luta,então eu luto contra você. Pao Fei não era um exemplo de lutador sábio, ele era um, como muitos diziam, um vagabundo que tentava sempre desenrolar um almoço grátis. Por conta de suas brigas ele acabou arranjando problemas com a mafia local. Todos os seus ensinamentos que recebeu de seu falecido mestre não surtiram efeitos na realidade chinesa daquela época,fazendo com que ele desacredita-se em tudo que acreditava e se torna-se o briguento dragão de Xangai. Pao Fei: Tem uma pegadinha ai,não tem, gē ge? George: Se eu ganhar,você irá comigo. Se você ganhar, eu te pago um almoço. Pao Fei: Feito. Wind & Rain Numa sala de interrogatório, estava o policial de Hong Kong, Dorai, interrogando Pao Fei. O jovem herdeiro do dragão estava com muitos hematomas e curativos, parecia que tinha perdido uma briga feia. Naquela hora, Dorai pegou sua ficha criminal e começou a falar. Dorai: Pertubação da ordem pública, diversas denúncias de agressão física, dano a propriedade,entre muitos outros crimes, além de ter quase matado muitas pessoas. Pao Fei: Em minha defesa,eu não estava em um bom dia. Dorai: Com esses crimes você deveria ter sido sentenciado a morte. Você teve sorte que a pessoa que te derrotou tem certas influências,se não você seria fuzilado por seu comportamento rebelde. Pao Fei: Estou curioso pra saber o que um policial de Hong Kong faz aqui em Shangai. Dorai: George me falou que você era o herdeiro da força dragão. E para que haja um futuro,precisaremos disso. Pao Fei: O futuro sempre é sombrio yé ye. Não importa o quanto você tente, algo pior sempre surgirá para acabar com a paz. Dorai: Por isso você age feito um vagabundo? Tendo de fazer favores para conseguir um simples almoço? Pao Fei: Quem chamou de vagabundo, yé ye? Dorai: Você tem um potencial. Não gasto ele, nós precisamos de você. Pao Fei: "Nós" quem? Dorai nada respondeu, apenas se virou para um espelho enorme e fez um sinal. Passou-se alguns segundos e entraram alguns homens na sala,mas apenas George era um rosto conhecido,enquanto os outros jamais haviam sido vistos. George: Pao Fei, o mundo está numa crise. A qualquer momento pode acontecer uma guerra nuclear por causa das tensões entre a União Soviética e os Estados Unidos,mas há um mal ainda maior nascendo de todo esse sentimento de medo. Pao Fei:Eu não me importo,só quero saber quem são essas pessoas ai. Dorai: George,deixa que eu faça as honras. George:Está bem. Dorai: Eu sou o policial Dorai de Hong Kong, sou responsável por uma investigação sobre o cartel terrorista Shadaloo. Pao Fei: Shadaloo não existe, yé ye. Dorai: É isso que eles querem que você pense. Gouken do Japão, ele é o herdeiro de uma arte marcial ansatsuken perigosa. Saisyu Kusanagi,também do Japão,ele é o representante do clã Kusanagi. Keith Wolfman do Reino Unido, um ex militar e atual líder da Delta Red. Jeff Howard, dos Estados Unidos, estudante da escola Hakkyokuseiken. Chin Gentsai da China, um antigo mestre. George Williams dos Estados Unidos, você já conheceu ele. Junto nós formamos os lutadores do destino. Pao Fei: Pessoas de vários lugares do mundo,apesar de ter uns dois japoneses,uns dois americanos e a maioria não parece ir com a minha cara. Eu ainda não confio em vocês. Quem são vocês e o que vocês querem? Naquele momento uma tela surgiu em uma das paredes,chamando a atenção do jovem rebelde chinês. Todos estavam em silêncio,enquanto alguns demonstravam desgosto pela presença de Pao Fei,outros só ficavam indiferente pela atitude do garoto. Logo surgiu um rosto com um tapa olho na tela, sua expressão era misteriosa,como uma pessoa que ninguém consegue prever o que fará. Nick Fury: Isso é algo que eu devo fazer por mim mesmo. Meu nome é Nick Fury,sou o diretor da organização de Superintendência Humana de Intervenção, Espionagem, Logística e Dissuasão. Pao Fei: Que nome complicado. Não da pra gravar isso tudo. Nick Fury: Chame de S.H.I.E.L.D. para facilitar. Nós somos uma agência responsável por manter o mundo nos trilhos. A S.H.I.E.L.D. foi criada nos anos 60 como resposta a descoberta das operações da terrível organização subversiva internacional conhecida como Hidra. Desde então, eu tenho lutado para manter tudo funcionando como uma engrenagem. Pao Fei: Cara,estamos diante de uma possível guerra nuclear. Ficar sentado numa cadeira sem me enfrentar de frente só prova que são pessoas como você que acabaram com toda a tradição do mundo. Por que vocês não fazem nada? Por que não dão um basta nisso tudo? Nick Fury: Porque temos coisas melhores para nos preocupar. Nós vigiamos o mundo e descobrimos pessoas que não podem ser paradas. Pessoas que podem canalizar sua própria energia, pessoas que podem voar, pessoas que podem respirar de baixo d'água, pessoas que podem matar um homem com um simples toque na testa e muitos outros exemplos. O mundo não está preparado para conhecer essas pessoas,muito menos os melhores agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. podem lidar com algo assim. Imagine se um país descobre sobre esses sobre-humanos e tenta recruta-los para o exercito, a possibilidade de uma guerra nuclear só aumentaria. Pensando nisso,eu criei a divisão Delta Red para lidar com esses assuntos e dei a liderança para o coronel Keith Wolfman. Pao Fei: Mas o que eu tenho haver com tudo isso? Mal uso meus poderes em brigas de rua. Nick Fury: Um mal está nascendo através do medo de um futuro confronto nuclear.O coronel Keith me passou a informação que um ser está se alimentando desse medo para "nascer" neste mundo. Seu nome é Gargos, um ser que jamais deve "nascer" no nosso mundo. Você se encaixa nessa história,pois você deve treinar um descendente do clã Wu para que este possa destruir esse intruso,mas você ainda é um garoto bem rebelde para aceitar essa responsabilidade. Pao Fei: É muita informação e poucas regalias. Nick Fury: Pao Fei, eu vim barganhar com você. Deixe que os lutadores do destino cuidem de seu amadurecimento para que possa cuidar do descendente do clã Wu e então eu lhe darei o que você quiser neste mundo. Pao Fei: Eu aceito sua proposta. Heart of Madness O tempo congelou e Bao andou até Pao Fei, observando seu pai. Mr.X andou ao seu lado e pôs a mão em seu ombro. Bao: Lutadores do destino... Mr.X: Certos laços superam as gerações. Você pode ver seus alguns de seus antigos companheiros nesta sala,como Kyo e Saysiu ou Jeff e Terry. Mas,não é isso que te incomoda,não é? Bao: Meu pai foi uma pessoa tão rebelde. Ele é tão diferente de mim. Será que ele me abandonou? Eu quero muito saber. Mr.X: Eu vou pular o treinamento dele por você. Assim você não vai perder muita coisa importante. As lembranças começaram a desparecer e logo tudo fica escuro. Aos poucos a luz vai surgindo, era possível ver o traje de guerreiro chinês de Pao Fei,era um traje familiar para Bao e as lembranças também. Mesmo que em questão de segundos,a vida de seu pai era mostrada, ele podia ver todas aquelas lembranças e lembrar de suas aventuras com seus amigos. Bao: Por favor, pare... Isso está me fazendo ter uma grande dor de cabeça. Mr.X: É um dos efeitos colaterais do uso prolongado do Animus. Pelo menos, deste novo Animus. Você esta vendo todas as memórias de seu pai agora. Só que estão todas fora de ordem,confundindo sua cabeça. Bao: Como faço isso para? Mr.X: Descanse. Quando for a hora, eu vou lhe trazer aqui novamente. Não se preocupe. Bao: Sim. Mr.X apertou a mão de Bao e então o garoto apareceu do nada em um quarto de hotel que ele nunca havia visto. Ele retirou sua camisa,que estava suja e usou seu poder psíquico para tentar encontrar algo presença inimigo,porém, não encontrou. O jovem garoto ficou impressionado com aquilo e se perguntou se havia mesmo acontecido. É. Pode ser um sonho. Terry deve ter pagado a estadia dele naquele hotel. Bao: Aquele cara não parece ser alguém que eu tenho que confiar. Ele parece um dos vilões que enfrentamos. Eu e meus amigos. Foram boas aventuras. Suas lembranças das aventuras passadas passaram por seus olhos. Quando Nobunaga decidiu fazer seu novo império em South Town, quando houve o surto de soldados invernais, a luta na dimensão SVC, a visita ao Brasil, entre muitas outras aventuras. Mesmo com as brigas que ele teve com seus amigos, Bao sempre os perdoava, pois é isso que os amigos fazem. Tudo ficava bem mais claro quando ele percebeu que suas memórias eram compatíveis com a de seu pai, visto que ele passou pela mesma coisa, pelo menos dava para sentir isso. Mas algo ainda perturbava sua cabeça. Bao: Eu sei que meu pai foi um cara legal,mas por que ele me abandonou? Ele realmente não me amava e achava que eu era uma criança amaldiçoada? Ele se perguntava isso diversas vezes enquanto se arrumava. Ele cresceu acreditando que foi abandonado,mas as lembranças que ele teve contato lhe revelam outras coisas. Naquele momento, Bao viu seu próprio pai, Pao Fei diante de seus olhos. Bao: Pao Fei? O pai do jovem garoto andou na direção dele e o abraçou,porém acabou sumindo depois, como fumaça de ninja. Bao ficou confuso com aquilo,pois seu pai apareceu vivo para ele. Foi então que o jovem garoto saiu do hotel e então começou a correr em busca de seus amigos para procurar por sua ajuda. Usando seus poderes psíquicos, Bao conseguiu rastrear o chi de Terry e de Ketty, foi então que ele, espiando pela janela da casa de seu amigo, viu Terry,Chris e Ketty maltratarem um garoto. Bao se identificou com a dor daquele menino e ao ver aquele desprezo que seus amigos demonstraram com aquele menino, decidiu que não queria retornar mais para South Town. Mr.X: Você viu. Com as memórias de seu pai,você entendeu melhor ainda esse sentimento. Desprezo. Eles não deram falta de você. Muito menos estão preocupados com seu sumiço. Bao: E-Eu... Mr.X: Não termine essa frase ainda. Você ficou desaparecido por muito tempo, olhe para isso. Terry tem uma mansão, Ketty esta com roupas novas e Chris esteve aqui, nenhum deles parece se preocupar com você. Nenhum deles foi te procurar. Talvez, para eles você não faça falta alguma. Bao: Sakura...Kyo...Eles vão... Mr.X: Esqueça-os. Kyo é o rei do Makai, todos sabiam disso menos você. Ele te excluiu, assim como ele teve todas as chances para te proteger durante seus momentos de dor e nenhuma vez ele te ajudou. Parece que não preciso falar mais. Bao: Eu não sou mais bem-vindo aqui...Eu uni eles...Eu criei esses laços...Eles me desprezaram tanto...Eu não quero mais ficar aqui... Mr.X: Eu sei um lugar onde você possa ser bem-vindo. Vamos. Bao: Mas antes, eu quero saber o motivo do meu papai ter me deixado. Mr.X: Eu posso lhe dizer algumas coisas. Num piscar de olhos, Bao e Mr.X estavam no topo do prédio onde havia ocorrido o encontro entre os dois. Mr.X: Os Fighters of Destiny originais foram traídos e isso custou a morte de muitos deles como Dorai, George e Jeff. Essa não é a parte que você quer ouvir. A parte que você quer ouvir é que seu pai foi prejudicado pela traição. Na época ele era feliz com sua esposa e você já era um bebê,mas o traidor revelou a localização de seu pai para os Hizoku e foi então que tudo caiu. Bao: Hizoku? Já ouvi esse nome antes. Mr.X: Eu vou te mostrar tudo pelo animus. Feche seus olhos e você logo verá o que seu pai viu. Dry Your Tears Bao fechou os olhos e tudo ficou escuro, quando os abriu viu seu pai carregando um bebê num cobertor laranja,mas algo estava errado. Pao Fei estava com muitos ferimentos e sua expressão era cansada,como se tivesse acontecido muitas perdas em sua vida como guerreiro e herdeiro da força dragão. Pao Fei: Filho. Eu te amo muito. O meu maior castigo será nunca vê-lo crescer. Mas não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar com você. Eu te deixo minha força como um presente, faça um bom uso dela,melhor do que eu fiz. A mim, meu pequeno Bao. Aquelas palavras logo fizeram Bao lacrimejar, pois finalmente descobriu que seu pai o amava. Desde de muito novo, ele havia sido encorajado a acreditar que seus pais haviam lhe abandonado e que ele era uma criança amaldiçoada,mas agora finalmente descobriu a verdade. Bao realmente foi amado por seu pai. Pao Fei: Chin. Eu confio meu filho a você. Cuide dele,o treine e o proteja. Chin: Pao Fei, sem você para ensinar seu filho a controlar a força que ele herdou, coisas perigosas podem acontecer.Confiaria neste velho para uma tarefa tão importante? Pao Fei: Sim. Desde que houve a traição da nossa equipe, só posso confiar em você. Se souberem que eu tenho um filho,viram atrás dele também. Eu não sei quem foi o responsável por nos trair,só sei que por causa dessa pessoa, Dorai e Jeff foram assassinados, e eu sei que sou o próximo. Por isso leve o pequeno Bao com você para à China, jamais revele quem eu sou para ele. Ninguém deve saber que ele possui ligação comigo. Chin: Eu farei o meu melhor, Pao Fei. Cuidarei dele como se fosse o meu filho. Pao Fei: Eu sei que sim. Eu confio em você. Bao viu seu pai entregar o bebê para Chin e logo começou a secar suas lágrimas, mas era inútil,já que ele lacrimejava ainda mais ao ver aquela cena. Seu próprio pai sacrificou-se para que ele pudesse viver, sem se importar com o que diriam dele. Mr.X: Naquele dia, Pao Fei morreu para um esquadrão de elite do clã Hizoku liderado por Ron. Bao: Ron!! Ao ouvir aquele nome, Bao deu um soco no chão que deixou uma enorme rachadura. Era a mesma pessoa que estava tentando roubar o seu poder do dragão. Saber que aquele homem foi responsável pela morte de seu pai aumentou ainda mais seu ódio. Mr.X: Eu não sei quem foi o traidor do grupo. Nick Fury criou este grupo para ser super secreto, ninguém sabia da existência além do próprio. O traidor se aproveitou disso para enviar informações sobre os membros do Fighters of Desitny, incluindo seu pai, Pao Fei. O pior é que tem grandes chances do traidor ser pai de um dos seus "amigos". Bao estava chorando de ódio,pois poderia ter tido um pai que lhe treinasse e o amasse,mas tudo foi tirado dele. Mr.X sabia que não havia mais nada a ser dito,então dessincronizou Bao do animus e abriu um portal interdimensional. Mr.X: Eu sei que está com muitos sentimentos confusos,mas seu pai esteve presente na sua vida. Bao:.... Mr.X: Durante o torneio das trevas ele te treinou. Aquele homem era uma energia remanescente que seu pai introduziu em você,caso fosse preciso. Mesmo depois de morto, ele te ajudou. Bao:.... Mr.X: Esse mundo está prestes a se destruir por si só. Não tem mais lugar para você aqui, por isso,quero leva-lo a um lugar onde você ficará bem e será bem tratado. Esse é o momento que você deve escolher. Você pode ficar aqui e ser desprezado por aqueles que você diz serem seus amigos ou pode recomeçar em um mundo novo,onde as pessoas iram se importar com você. O jovem herdeiro da força dragão começou a se lembrar dos momentos em que ele foi abandonado, espancado, destroçado e o pior, quando finalmente estava sendo feliz com a pessoa que ele amava, sua antiga "amiga" aparece do nada e mata ambos, sem nem ao menos sentir algum remorso. Não havia mais nada de bom para Bao naquele mundo, era hora de partir para novas aventuras e encontrar pessoas que realmente amem ele. Bao: Eu escolho ir... Mr.X: Então seque suas lágrimas entre no portal comigo. O jovem secou as lágrimas e mostrou um olhar determinado, porém triste por todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram em sua vida, então, ao lado de Mr.X, entrou no portal e viu um lugar onde estavam vários quadros, como pinturas de artes, flutuando no ar. Mr.X: Esse é o multiverso. Infinitas possibilidades. Infinitos mundos. Uma simples escolha pode criar um mundo novo e cada quadro representa um mundo. Bao: Qual desses é o mundo que eu vou ficar? Mr.X: Um mundo situado na era Meiji. A pintura dele remete a uma antiga lenda de um andarilho. É aquele ali. O homem misterioso,que se identificava como Mr.X, apontou para um dos quadros onde podia-se ver um homem, ou jovem mulher, com cabelo ruivo e uma espada. E então, colocou a mão no ombro de Bao e o levou para aquele quadro. Bao: Sabe,eu realmente fui responsável pela criação do grupo. Eu me diverti muito com eles, aquele torneio foi algo muito legal e nunca irei esquecer. Todas as aventuras que participei, algumas eu brigava com todo mundo, outras eu ajudava da maneira que eu podia,mas nas ultimas aventuras eu fui sendo excluído. Mesmo que eles não tenham me tratado da forma que mereci,ainda vou sentir saudades das aventuras antigas. Mr.X: Entendo. Bao: Agora é hora de ir. O jovem guerreiro entrou no quadro, indo para um lugar onde poderia ser reconhecido pela incrível pessoa que é. Enquanto isso, Mr.X solta um sorriso tímido e segura firme uma gema azul brilhante. Não tinha mais tempo a perder com aquele lugar,então Mr.X voltou ao universo onde havia se estabelecido, então sentou-se em sua cadeira e olhou para a cidade. Mr.X: Um futuro sombrio espera por vocês, exceto uma pessoa que agora encontrou a verdadeira felicidade. Fim. Curiosidades * Faye Ling é de fato um ancestral distante de Litchi Faye Ling. * Vírus-X já havia sido citado antes na história Strider Chronicles como uma arma perigosa. * Não é a primeira aparição da Abstergo no Fighters of Destiny,depois da saga Torneio das Trevas, eles foram responsáveis por sequestrar Kyo Kusanagi. * O garoto que Bao viu sendo maltratado era Erick. Categoria:Tie-in